Five Years
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: There's five years left before earth is going to die. What will people do? How will they react? ... What will Jareth do, because his true love is mortal?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **So... How are you guys doing? I really like this fan-fiction. I honestly have not written Labyrinth before, other than the cross-over, but I think this one turned out very well.

* * *

_I can't stand it. It's..._

My wings spread, and before I knew it, I was off. I didn't know where, I just flew away. Back to the castle, maybe. Mumsy could bring me some food. I perched on a windowsill of a house I didn't know, and watched the market. To many people were down. Depressing to watch, really. I suppose immortality can... Have its benefits, but most of the time it's a pain in the arse. Like today.

Earth was dying, there's nothing we could do except live life to the fullest. What are they going to do? Let the children run free around the streets, I mean, it's not like the children want to go to school, and they have no purpose to now. I wouldn't want to spend the last years of my life in school. I hated it. Of course, I think schools are more strict than they were then. Women can go now.

The suicide rate will go up, that's almost guaranteed I mean, five years to wait, knowing your doom, or one quick little trigger pull now. Immortals I assume, can be killed that way. I've never been shot, but I haven't died from age. I do have a safety box. A gun, and some liquor, a last drink. I've been meaning to use them for a while. Every time I need to use it, something comes up. Unfortunately, in five years, I won't have anyone to share the last drink with.

People will be selfless. Join the army, volunteer work. Do more for the public. Do without thinking. In the name of love, anything is right. Even more so now that we have limited time.

"I can't!" My wings fluttered against the window, and I dropped to the lower floors. "You shouldn't have to! We only wanted Sarah." I could see a lady with long, brown hair run outside, and someone carry bags out. They dumped her bags in the car, and walked back into the house. The lady got into the car, and drove off. I flew to the ground, and hopped up the little stairs to the front door, where a girl, no older than ten, was crying with her father. She saw me, and leaned down to pet me, but her father jerked her up.

"We don't play with wild animals, _Sarah_." And that, its self, was the start of a rather unhealthy obsession.


	2. The Beginning

"Master! Master!" I rolled my eyes, looking at the puny goblin.

"Yes?"

"A girl!" I snorted. "She's wishing away a baby!"

"What?" I stood up quickly.

"Yes, you need to get there." I rolled my eyes, walking to the window. I sighed, jumping out, turning into my owl form before I could crash into the ground. I made it Above Ground, and went to the house. I couldn't believe my eyes, it looked so much like that girl's house. Maybe all Above houses looked like that. I flapped against the window, and finally broke in the door, changing back into my human form, in a puff of glitter.

"You're him, aren't you?" I smiled at her, it really was the little girl I had saw the night of the announcement. "You're the goblin king!" I smirked even more. "I want my brother back, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said." I crossed my arms, glancing at her.

"I didn't mean it." She was in denial I could tell. I could understand why, it was frowned upon to have children after the announcement, her family would of been shamed, and now she lost the baby.

"Oh, you didn't?" I smiled the slightest bit.

"Please, where is he?" I rubbed one of my gloves, changing my stance the slightest, to be intimidating.

"You know very well where he is." I smiled the slightest, I still couldn't believe it was her, but I had to put on the act.

"Please bring him back. Please!" I stepped closer to her.

"Sarah," I said, getting closer and closer. "Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

She shook her head the slightest bit, almost a twitch. "I can't."

"I've brought you a gift." I conjured up a crystal, and and she was fascinated.

"What is it?" she had tears in her eyes, getting more and more prominent, and she was having trouble speaking.

"It's a crystal." I spun it back and forth on my hands. "Nothing more." Her eyes were following it. "But, if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby." I stopped the crystal, and held it on my hand again. "Do you want it?" I held it out to her, and she was thinking about taking it. "Then forget the baby." I smiled at her.

"I can't." My face fell slightly, in disappointment, and I heard a goblin snicker. "It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back, he must be so scared-" She was on the verge of hysteria.

"Sarah." I held the crystal up, as it turned into a snake. "Don't defy me." I smirked as I threw the snake at her neck, and it turned into a scarf. "You're no match for me Sarah."

"But I have to get my brother back!" She was shaking her head the slightest while she was speaking, and I went ahead and started to transport us.

"He's there. In my castle." I was pointing out the door, which had changed to the Labyrinth. "Do you still want to look for him?"

We were off of her parent's balcony now. "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?"

"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late." I don't think she ever caught the enormous amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"I can't. Don't you see that I can't?"

"What a pity..."

"It doesn't look that far." I crept up behind her.

She jumped out of surprise. "It's further than you think. Time is short." I conjured up the thirteen hour clock. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us..." The clock and I started to fade away. "Forever. What a pity."

* * *

_My god..._

I sat on my throne, head in hand, listening to all of the goblins squeal. Those repulsive little things love the baby, and it seemed to of loved them. He would have been a fine heir. I think the baby finally got fed up with them, and started crying. It was a horrible, horrible noise. I checked the clock. About halfway past the three. I doubt she'd even gotten in the labyrinth by then. The goblins erupted in a fit of laughter, and I got up with my riding crop. I walked over to the nearest goblin, grabbing it's neck.

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power." I threw him down.

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do." I pointed at the disgusting thing.

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!" I grabbed it's neck again, and threw it up. They started laughing. "Quiet!" They bit their tongues. "A goblin babe." I pointed at the baby, and he smiled. I started laughing. "Well?" They started laughing with me. "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry." I grabbed one's head. "What could I do?" I shoved him away, walking backwards. "My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew... What kind of magic spell to use-" They cut me off.

"Slime and snails?"

"Or puppy dog tails?"

"Thunder or lightning?"

I spun around, pointing at him. "Then baby said..." he gurgled.

"Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!"

"Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!"

"Put that baby spell on me." I kicked a goblin up in the air. "Jump magic jump."

"Jump magic jump!" I raised my arms up.

"Jump magic jump."

"Jump magic jump!"

"Put that magic jump on me, slap that baby make him free!" I crouched down on the floor, picking up the little one.

"In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you'll be mine." I laughed, and gave him to a goblin. "I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue, nobody knew! What kind of magic spell to use?" It was in my mind to bog them all after cutting me off again. This is my fun time. They can shoot all the chickens they want, only so often do I break out in spontaneous song.

"Slime and snails?"

"Or puppy dog tails?"

"Thunder or lightning?"

"Then baby said!" I pointed at him again, and he was laughing. I couldn't help but grin. He'd be a fine little king.

"Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!"

"Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!"

"Put that baby spell on me." The kid was laughing his head off. "Jump magic jump."

"Jump magic jump!" They were all jumping by now.

"Jump magic jump."

"Jump magic jump!"

"Put that magic jump on me, slap that baby, make him free!" I picked him up, dancing around with him. "Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!"

"Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!" I threw him up in the air, and he was gurgling like crazy.

"Jump magic jump."

"Jump magic jump!"

"Jump magic jump." I threw him up and the air, and a goblin caught him.

"Jump magic jump!" I got him, and danced with him a little more. "Oooh..."

"Put that baby spell on me." I danced with him, having fun, for once.


	3. Of The End

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say... And I will be your slave." Sarah was confused. She had finally found her baby brother, made through the Escher room, but time was running out. Only a few more minutes until Little Jareth was mine.

"My kingdom as great." I smiled. "My kingdom is great..." She couldn't do it. I glanced at the clock. Less than a minute left. "You have no power over me!" I jerked the crystal I was offering her back. "You have no power over me!" The clock chimed. She didn't have her brother, does it count? I looked at her, her small, little innocent figure. Sighing, I changed into my owl form, and brought them both home. It's her fault. She's going to die in a matter of months, and I'll continue to live. Alone. We were in their living room, and I flew out their window. She ran upstairs, and I perched outside the window I had perched on so many times. She never noticed me.

She was across the hall or something, in the room they kept Little Jareth. She burst into her room suddenly and I jerked. I tried to hid in the tree, while she was stuffing all of her photos in her drawer. She picked up her jewelry box, and looked at it for a good minute. The dress that looked like the one in the crystal was on top of it. I hooted quietly as she stuffed it in the drawer.

She talked to herself in the mirror for a bit, I couldn't hear her, the window was closed. All of a sudden, her closet door opened. _I'll kill them! _But it was too late, the goblins had appeared in her room. Without me.

They cheered, on and on, for what felt like half the night, I dozed off a few times. After the goblins finally left, I flew closer to her window. She was combing her hair, and I peeked in. Her alarm clock said it was one in the morning. She didn't even look tired. She looked in her mirror, and made eye contact with me. Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and her mouth hung open. She walked over to the window, and I ducked down, prepared for whatever she had to throw. She opened the window slowly. "You know, you're actually kind of cute when you're like this." She ruffled the feathers on my head, and I snorted. "That's adorable." She smoothed them down. "Why are you here?"

I switched into my human form, and she gasped. I shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were here safe."

"No you didn't. There's been an owl outside my room ever since the announcement."

"Shit." She raised her eyebrows. "That... Was not me."

"Of course. Just another barn owl." I nodded.

"Exactly." She rolled her eyes.

"See, you're not fun now. You're more... Intimidating. I could of told you off for stealing my brother, and now you're going to throw a crystal at my head, or something." I laughed. "That's not funny!" I nodded, while laughing even more.

"It's very funny." I conjured a crystal. "These things would break if they hit something as hard as your head." Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and I smiled. "Besides, you wished him away."

"I didn't think you would-" I held up my hand.

"Goodbye, Sarah." I changed back into my owl form, and flew away.

* * *

"Master?" I hit the goblin.

"Shut up." He ran out.

"Jareth." I broke my gaze from the crystal.

"Your... Your mother's here." The goblin ran out, and the others followed.

"Well, it's awfully empty in here without them." Mother crossed over to my throne.

"Mother. Why are you here?" She shrugged.

"I wanted to cross dimensions to see my son. Is that a problem?" I raised a brow at her. "Alright, that's a lie." She laughed to herself. "Your goblin tattled on you." She stuck her tongue out. "You can't bog them." I sighed. "So, you're having some lady troubles?"

"You could say that." She laughed her white teeth breaking out of her red lips. "Can't I tell you over letter?" She shook her head.

"God no. Those vampires tire you out. It's nice to be around things that are so different. Every vampire looks the same. Black hair, red eyes, fangs, and red lips. I'm lucky I have white hair."

"What about Father?"

"We don't talk. Vampires and werewolves don't mix."

"The royalty is all faes." She shrugged, propping herself on the edge of my throne.

"You can't starve yourself over this girl." I shrugged.

"I eat when I remember to." She sighed.

"My heir is taking care of the vampire realm. How about we go Aboveground? I bet everything's on sale, they're preparing for their death." She laughed, and then got quiet. "She's mortal, isn't she?" I nodded slowly. "Honey..." She hugged me, and got a crystal.

* * *

"Garson? Coffee!" The waiter came over, and refilled Mother's coffee. "Thank you." She took a sip.

"Mother." She raised her eyebrows. "Can we go back now?"

"No!" She hit my hand. "I hate those vampires... It's fun here. It's been a century since I've had coffee! It comes in flavors now!"

"You came here last year to do that movie."

"Playing a vampire, no less." She snickered. "No, I didn't want any coffee then. The stars were such bitches." She put on her best American accent. "Yes, I'll have a triple frap, no foam, green tea infused, two shots of espresso " She laughed. "Coffee's supposed to be black, and if there's a shot of anything, it's bourbon." I smiled. "Well?"

"It's true..." She laughed.

"Uh... Excuse me?" We looked up at the teenage girl. "Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes? But please, call me Elizabeth." Her friends squeaked.

"What are you doing in our tiny town? I thought you would be in London, or Paris, living in luxury!" She shrugged.

"I'm visiting my son." I waved, awkwardly, taking another bite of pancake.

"So, uh, if you don't mind..." Mother pulled out a pen, and I laughed.

"Really? You carry a pen?" She shrugged.

"You don't?" The girl squeaked. "What do you want me to sign?" She fanned herself.

"Kate." Her friend gave her a magazine, and she ripped out several posters.

"Wow. This is... I don't remember taking this photo..." Mother laughed, signing the posters. "Names? I have Kate."

"Taylor, Liz, and Yvonne." They giggled as she signed them.

"Well, Kate, Taylor, Liz, and Yvonne, it was very nice to meet you." She looked them up and down. "Don't bite to hard..." She laughed, accidently showing her fangs. "Seriously." She showed them again. "I was playing around with my boyfriend after I got my teeth filled down, and he had two little fang marks." The girls laughed, thanking her, snapping a few photos, and walked away. "Maybe we should leave." I laughed, but I stopped.

"My god..." My mother turned towards the door. "Don't look."

"Is that her?" She stirred her coffee casually.

"Yes. She's with friends." Sarah and two other friends went into the bathroom, while her other friends went to get a table and order for them.

"She's the brunette?"

"Just went into the bathroom." I paused. "How'd you know?"

"The other ones looked... Not you." She smiled. "Going to go to the bathroom." She smiled, getting out of the booth, and I groaned.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

* * *

I walked to the bathroom, and I took out my little baggy. "What the fuck is that?" I smiled at the redhead.

"Oh my god... You're Elizabeth Jones?" I nodded, making a line. "And you do... That?"

"Yep..." I smiled, taking a line. "You three want some?" They shook their head, and I sat down on the counter. "So, you're not going to... Tell anyone about this, are you?"

"No."

"No, not at all Mrs. Jones."

"I may." The brunette piped up, and her friends glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I may! I don't think celebrities should do things like this!" Her friends rolled her eyes.

"Like you do?"

"I don't! I swear he was real!" I rolled my eyes.

"She thinks that she was swept up into a goblin realm, or something. Kind of like in your books, but with goblins." I smiled.

"You didn't just watch the movie? You read the books?" They nodded, and I laughed. "That's awesome." One of the girls fiddled around in her bag, pulling out a copy. "Wow!" I pulled out a pen, signing it. "You two are groovy. But... Sarah, what's up with you, honey?"

"How..." She tilted her head. "How do you know my name?" I smiled, leading her to the bathroom door. We peeked out, and she locked eyes with Jareth. "How..."

"I'm his mother." She fainted. "Fuck. Do you girls wanna see something cool?" They nodded, seemingly forgetting about Sarah. I laughed, pulling out a crystal. "She was telling the truth. I was too." I took them to the goblin realm.


	4. The Offer Still Stands

Jareth's POV

* * *

Mother had been in that bathroom for two hours, so I finally just gave up. I went back to the goblin realm.

I sat in the throne, head in hands. "And this is the-" I glanced at Mother, and my face fell. "This is the throne room, and this is my son, king of the goblins. Sarah knows him."

"Mother?" The goblins fell silent. "Come." The goblins ushered everyone but her out. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's passed out, in the hallway. We carried her around."

"You took Sarah here?" Mother nodded. "Bring her in." Mother nodded, dragging her in. "Leave." She nodded.

"I hope you-" I cut her off.

"LEAVE." She held her hands up, walking out.

I conjured up a crystal, and threw it at her head. It shattered. "Oww!"

"I told you it would shatter." She jerked up when she heard my voice, and started to hyper ventilate. "Shut up." Her head titled at me, and she got up. She wobbled around a little bit.

"You are such... A dick!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Why am I here?"

"My mother brought you. And your friends." I rolled my eyes, as she looked around. "Mother?" She peeped her head in, sheepishly. I waved her away.

"Your mother does coke." I laughed.

"And?" She looked horrified.

"Can I... Can I go? Or did you like... Kidnap Toby again?" I shook my head.

"Little Jareth is at your home. Mother, take them home." Mother ran in, and lead Sarah out.

* * *

"So... I uh... I wish that the goblin king would take my baby brother away again. Right..." She sighed, over Little Jareth. "Right now." She looked around, going out on the balcony, and she broke down crying. "It's not fair."

"No. It's not." She jumped, looking up at me. "Not fair at all. Of course, we're thinking that for different reasons. I'm sure you'll try and get Little Jareth back. He's not even crying. Have you just become a little selfless? Wanting him to not die?" Sarah gasped.

"The world is ending, but... The goblin city isn't?" I shook my head.

"None of the Underground is. Why don't we go inside... This wind is killing me." She nodded, holding open the door. She ran down the stairs, leading me to the kitchen. She poured me some coffee. "Thanks."

"Why did you come?"

"Why did you wish him away?" Sarah blushed.

"I... I wanted to see you. Why did your mother take me back to the city?" I laughed.

"She saw I was heart broken, she took me above ground, and by some freak coincidence..." I looked at her. "You came into that dinner."

"But... Why were you heart-broken?" I smiled devilishly at her.

"Why did you run away at the dance?" She stammered.

"Those people were looking... And they were pointing, and laughing..." She was blushing and stammering even more. She finally gave up, and took a sip of her coffee. I followed.

"Why did that matter?" She shook her head.

"This is just... Too weird..." She closed her eyes, and I pecked her hand. "And now you're an owl." I hooted. "Okay. One for yes, two for no." I hooted once. "Are you going to take Toby again?" I hooted twice. "You turned into an owl because you knew I can talk to you, right?" I hooted once. "It didn't... Matter... It was just... Too much, for me, at that moment. I had to get Toby, and then the clock struck, and I knew time was running out... I knew Dad and Karen would kill me, three months early." I hopped closer to her, rubbing my head on her hand. "I... I didn't realize what you were offering, when you offered to let me stay. I didn't realize..." She started crying. "I didn't realize you were offering to keep me from dying. That's really... Really nice of you." She laid her head down on her arm, and I hopped off the table.

"The offer still stands." She stopped breathing. "Of course, you don't have to take it. You can always be with your family... When... That time strikes." She sighed. "Or, the always apparent other option... You can live on earth for... What is it today?"

"December ninth." I nodded, calculating in my head.

"You can live on earth for about two more weeks, and then go to the Goblin City." She pulled her red face out of her arm, and looked at me.

It felt like hours before she spoke.

"I..." She sighed.


	5. Lightweight

Sarah's POV (Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!)

* * *

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Ginger nodded at me.

"Of course!" I looked in the mirror.

"I don't... I mean... I'm screwed either way."

"But one way, you get a super hot guy. The other, you're stuck with me! For all of freaking eternity!" She laughed.

"But... The first way, I'm fifteen, and he's thousands of years old." Ginger shrugged.

"So? He's got a massive d-" I cupped my hand over her mouth, and she licked it.

"Eww!" She laughed.

"Your hand tastes salty." I rolled my eyes. "He does."

"Shut up!" I pushed her lightly on the shoulder. We laid down on my bed. "You really think I made the right decision? It wasn't just two in the morning sanity?"

"Sanity would be staying here. You picked the only good option, except going immediately. You had to wait..." I shook my head.

"Well, in my defense I had to see my parents one last time. I had to talk to my mother before the end of the world..." Ginger nodded.

"I understand." She walked over to her suitcase in the corner, getting out some candy. "You want some?" I shook my head 'no'. "When is he getting here?" I shrugged. She pulled out a container of bubbles, blowing hundreds of tiny ones. "It's awesome I get to go with you." I tilted my head. "Or, at least I get to be a vampire." She stuck her teeth out, and I giggled.

"You won't die."

"I won't die!" She laughed. "I still don't know why you picked me." I smiled.

"I've known you all my life." I hugged her, and flicked a bubble, popping it. "You're the only one I told about this, about me leaving." We both jumped at the peck on the window. She ran to let Jareth in, and he flew over to get on my shoulder. I laughed, and shoved him onto my bed.

"Sarah, Ginger." I laughed. "I still don't understand your name. You're blonde." Ginger shrugged.

I grabbed the note out of my drawer. "Okay you two." I cleared my throat. "To Karen and Dad." They nodded. "As I'm sure you know, airlines are giving away free flights the next few days. Letting people die where they've never been able to visit. Ginger and I are going to her hometown of New York, New York. I want to see Mom one more time, so that's why I'm going. I love you both, and please give my love to Toby. Very much love... Sarah." Ginger nodded.

"I like it." I folded the note in half, and laid it on my perfectly made up bed.

"Are you packed?" I nodded, getting my bags. "What the hell is in the big bag?" I giggled.

"My knick-knacks." Jareth laughed.

"Alright." Ginger grabbed her tiny bag full of clothes, and threw it over her shoulder.

"We good?" Jareth and I nodded. "Let's go!" She clapped, throwing her arm over my shoulder. Jareth got out a crystal, and transported us to the Underground. I held my breath.

* * *

Jareth's POV

* * *

"Is this one mine?" I nodded. "Oh! She's such a pretty little one... She'll be better a vampire. When can I do it?"

Sarah and I looked at Ginger. "Uh... Now, I suppose, Mrs. Jones."

She shook her head. "Please... Call me Your Majesty." She jerked over Ginger's neck, and punctured the soft skin, filling her with venom. Sarah watched in horror as her friend was brought to the ground. Her short nails shot out, forming polished red claws. Her silvery blonde hair turned raven, and her lips turned blood red. Sarah watched as the blood drained from her, leaving her pale, and icy. Ginger's eye shot open, showing the bright red irises. Ginger sat up, gripping her throat. "You'll be a little thirty." Mother reached around in her cloak, and pulled out a vile of red liquid. Sarah squeaked, and turned around into me.

"I'm a vegetarian..." Mother rolled her eyes, and opened up the vile. "Oh my god..." Ginger looked around, and dashed for the vile.

"That should hold you off until dinner." Mother laughed, and Sarah squeaked again. "Lightweight..." Ginger laughed.

"She really is."

"I'm not lightweight... That used to be a person!" I laughed, rubbing her back.

"Just be glad it's not you." Mother, Ginger and I laughed, while Sarah gagged.

* * *

"So... What do you do here?" I laughed.

"Can't you just finish your book?" She laid it down.

"No!" She scooted her lawn chair closer to me. "I should get the throne."

"I'm the king. You can get a throne when you're the queen." She looked up at me.

"We've been over this, Jareth. I'm just here because I don't want to die, and you don't want me to die. We're... Roommates." She nodded. "Yeah, roommates."

"Roommates?" She nodded. "Roommates. Alright. I suggest we devise up a scheduled then."

"for what?" I laughed.

"The big bed. I mean, of course, it's my bed, but I assume you don't want to sleep in that..." I shuttered. "Queen sized."

She giggled. "I'm used to sleeping in a single. I can deal with it." I shuttered again.

"I don't see how that's possible. I have two king sized beds, sewn together, they have no springs at all, it's just a giant pile of feathers." Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"I slept on a futon until I was eleven." I thought.

"I just thought you liked sleeping on the floor." She smiled up at me. "I was not that owl."

"Sure you weren't Jare. Sure you weren't." I smiled down at her.

"Jare?" She nodded. "You are the only one, besides my mother, in my thousands of years, who has _ever _called me that."

"I guess I'm special." I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm. Of course." She whacked me in the thigh. "Ow!"

"Whatever..." I laughed. "Hey... You know that ball crystal thingy?" I snorted. "You can look at people right?" I nodded, throwing her one.

"Why?" She turned it around a bit.

"I wanted to see my mother." I was silent. "Not Toby's mother. My mother." I nodded, it still not making sense.

"You have different mothers?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like we mate for life."

"Goblins do." She glanced up at me.

"Really?" I nodded, glancing out the window on the far side of the room.

"Yeah. It's customary to give your heart away." Sarah looked down at the crystal. "That's not it, love." She snorted.

"Good. I was about to freak out."

"No, that's just one of my testicles." She squeaked, and threw it back at me. I was almost dying of laughter.

"It's not, is it?" I laughed even harder. "Shut up!" She got up, hit me me in the hair, and sat back down.


	6. I Hope

**Author's Note: **So... We're all supposed to die tomorrow! Not really, the calender just ends, like that one hanging on your wall ends at the end of December.

Let's hope if we do die, Jareth will rescue us!

In case we don't die, which we won't, I've memorized the lyrics to It's The End Of The World As We Know It by REM to amuse my friends. I can already sing the entire theme song to the Big Bang Theory, which is like three minutes long, in under forty seconds, so this was easy.

And yet I can't rap... Just sing really fast...

Anyway, if we do die, and Jareth takes you to the Underground, well, update your story first with the news, but if you see your family die, DON'T DO WHAT SARAH DOES. Because I love you. Don't even try it, or I will come to your house and kidnap your family.

:)

* * *

Time was passing by more and more quickly, and Sarah was slipping into deeper depression. She would barely even talk anymore. Ginger visited regularly.

"JARETH!" She stomped into my room. "She's just looking into that crystal you gave her."

I ignored her. "What's in the bag?" She laughed, shutting the door.

"Well, she can't always be depressed..."

"Oh my god." She giggled, pulling the rest out.

"Yeah, the vampires are really into bondage. I'm going to spare you the pain of talking about your mother, but the rest of them..." She whistled. "Anyway, just the basics. Lingerie, whips, handcuffs, all leather. I'll bring more when the time comes." She winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. Look at that thing." Ginger snorted as I picked up the whip.

"Flimsy, I know. Sarah's not that hardcore, if you haven't noticed."

"Right now she's just depressed." I sighed. "Why are you so happy?"

She laughed. "I've never wanted to be human. I aspired to be... I don't know. Fucking Superwoman. But vampires are better. Sexier too." She winked. "And you know what else is cool?" She bit her wrist, and there was a sound like breaking glass. "Look at my blood. Isn't it a lovely shade of red?" I looked at her blood, which was almost black, gather in the wound. "And..." The wound closed by its self, and she licked the blood off. "Cool, huh?" I nodded. "You don't think it's cool?" She conjured a crystal. "How 'bout now?"

"Very cool."

"Aww, honey." She hugged me. "Have you..." I shook my head. "Good. I don't want to be stuck with two depressed people. The goblins would go into absolute warfare." She hugged me again, and a bag dropped out of her jacket. "Heh..." She stuffed it back in her bag.

"Don't do it anywhere around Sarah." She nodded, walking out. I followed behind her, into the throne room.

* * *

"Your highness! Your highness!" I sat up.

"What?"

"The queen! She's on her floor!" I sighed.

"Bring her to me." He ran off, and soon after, a team of goblins brought Sarah's still body. "Fuck!" I crouched down beside Sarah. "Get... Get a rag!" I screamed. "AND GET GINGER!" They ran all around, trying to clean Sarah up. Her nose was bloodied, and she was foaming out the mouth.

"What's-a wrong with her?" I slapped the goblin out of the way.

"Don't die on me Sarah..." I shook her awake. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?"

"SHE'S FUCKING OVER DOSING GINGER!" She ran in, and gasped.

"Shit!" I glared up at her, and she pulled out a crystal. She morphed it into a needle.

"What the hell is that?" She waved me off, ripping her shirt off, exposing her pink, lace bra.

"Adrenaline shot. Once. Straight into the heart."

"Well what happens afterwards?" She shrugged.

"I'm looking forward to the answer of that myself."

"And you want ME to do this? I've never done it!"

"Neither have I!"

"Well why do I have to do it? You gave her the coke!"

"Next time, when I bring a dying chick to you, I'll give her the fucking adrenaline shot! Just do it so she doesn't die!"

I looked at the needle, while she drew a mark where Sarah's heart was. "One... Two..." I paused.

"THREE!" I lunged the needle on the mark, and Sarah gasped, backing up, and finally noticing the needle in his chest "Sarah... Sarah, honey, it's Ginger. If you're okay, say something."

"I... I hate you." Ginger smirked. I leaned up against the wall, my heart running away from me.

"That was trippy." We glared at Ginger, who was grinning.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Sarah shook her sweat soaked head.

"I'm... I'm sorry that happened." I laughed, walking her back up to her room.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I just... Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes, kissed me on the cheek, and then ducked into her room to bathe.

I walked back to the throne room, and collapsed on my throne. Ginger put her drink down, licking the end of the umbrella. "Where the fuck did you get that?" She conjured up a crystal, and made me one. "Thanks..." I took a swig.

"Slow down big boy. It's a tropical drink."

"You could have killed her!"

"BUT I DIDN'T! That's all that matters!" I leapt out of my throne.

"It still..." I sighed. "It still matters. She over-dosed. That's a cry for help."

"Or she just didn't know her limits." I glared at her.

"Leave." She was about to object, but I slapped her. "NOW." She held her hands up, and left.

I sank back into the comforting stone of my throne. The goblins laughed and played about as if we didn't just have to give Sarah an adrenaline shot. I nodded off.

I had a rude awakening when a goblin threw something at me. "Uh... Jareth? I kind of... Uh... Don't want to be... Alone." I nodded, getting out of my throne, walking through the all of a sudden silent goblins.

As soon as I laid a hand on her, they cheered. "Quiet!" Sarah and I walked in silence up the stairs to her room. I opened the door, and she blushed.

"Thanks..."

"My pleasure." I helped her into bed. "Do you want me to go get a chair?" She shook her head.

"No, no uh..." She held her head. "It's fine if you just lay on the bed." I nodded, crossing to the other side, and ducking under the canopy.

"Nice view." She hit my chest, and pulled her shirt up.

"Pervert!" I smiled.

"I'm sure there's a classier word for that..."

"Nope." She giggled. "Just a pervert." She poked my shoulder. "So... Uh... I guess I'm going to be on watch, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You're never leaving my sight." She snorted. "And you're never to make that noise again. Just in case." She yawned, rolling her eyes.

"I won't have to. It's the thirtieth today... Tomorrow is the thirty first... And then the next day..." I squeezed her. "There... Isn't... One..."

"Shh. Go to sleep love. It will be alright in the morning." Sarah made a face.

"Jare... It won't be..." She turned around, and I could see into her wide, teary brown eyes. They were so big. "Your eyes..."

"What?"

"Your eyes... They're different..." I smiled.

"One of my pupils are dilated permanently." She scooted closer.

"They're like... Really, really pretty." She traced the dark circle under my eyes. "Are you tired?" I shook my head.

"Just a little stressed..." She scooted closer, almost not meaning to. I looked down her face, her cute little nose, her cheekbones, and... Her lips. I leaned in, almost involuntarily, and she did the same.

Our lips met, and it was like fireworks. We sat there, kissing, but she pushed me away. "No... I can't... Roommates... It's wrong. Not to mention illegal."

"There are no police in the Underground."

"I'm serious... I can't do this."

"I don't mean to press..." She sighed. "But can I ask why not? I don't have your baby brother this time, you came here on your own will, I've done everything but pull my heart out through my ass. And I'm getting there. Would it make it better if I brought Toby, so he could live too?"

"No... Karen would want to die with him, in her arms. She was really sweet with him." I nodded. "I just... Don't know. I honestly don't know. I mean... I don't know. It's... Taboo, in the human world."

"It isn't here." She sighed.

"I know it's not... But..." I put my gloved finger to her lips.

"One date. That's all I ask." She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"Ah... Alright." She nodded. "One date can't kill me. I hope..."


	7. Day Zero

**Author's Note: **Well! We didn't die! Here's a chapter about the world dying anyway!

... Have fun, get drunk!

* * *

"Sarah?" I peeked in her door. "It's day zero." She nodded, solemnly, looking in her mirror.

"I don't know if I..." I walked inside.

"Nonsense. They're not going to watch. It's a discussion."

"About the Above ending." I helped her get out of her seat.

"You look very nice today." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"The clothes would look better on my floor, granted, but you're still lovely." She shoved me in the ribs, and I grinned, wrapping my arm around her. We walked up to the meeting room, where the officials of all of the Underground were conversing. "Hello! I would like to welcome you all here."

"Who's this?" Sarah blushed, walking with me to our seats at the head of the table.

"This is Sarah. A mortal." She nodded, as mumbling was going around. "And she's staying here." The murmuring got louder. "There are no rules against it."

"But there are certain lines we just don't cross Jareth!" I glared at Father. Mother rolled her eyes.

"Sarah?" She nodded, standing up.

"Uh... Yes." She looked at me, and I nodded her on. "Uh... Unlike most of you, I am not immortal and I was born and raised Aboveground. Being... From... There, I can assure you that it is going to be better off this way. The earth, starting over, at year zero." She nodded, sitting back down.

"Why would you say this is better?"

"Well, humanity has gone... Downhill, lately." She looked up at me, and I nodded for her to go on. "Evolution will act again, and in a few million years, the world will start over again." They glanced at Sarah, in disapproval.

"Listen. She's lived her entire life above ground." I stood up, and she closed her eyes, knowing what I was going to show them. "Would you want to live in a place like this?"

The ladies screamed and shielded their eyes. "What is that?"

"That... Was third degree burns. This is blunt force trauma," I shuffled through the photos. "Herpes, rape victims, fatal car crash, a big tumor, suic-"

"ALRIGHT!" The king of the dwarfs stood up, and I smirked. He didn't. "That's quite enough Jareth. You're scaring the ladies."

I looked around. Only a few were watching, and they were handling it better than their husbands and wives. I smirked again. "Yes. Well. Do you see our point?"

* * *

SARAH'S POV

* * *

"Alright! Women, go to the other library. We're going to watch the end." I nodded, walking with the other ladies. We sat down, and poured tea.

"Kind of a vicious double standard, isn't it?" The ladies hushed.

"So." Thy turned to the end of the table, and looked at the woman who was speaking to me. "You're the girl Jareth danced with at the Crystal Ball, but you broke it, right?" I blushed, looking down. "Well, I thought you left."

"I- I did, but I..." I looked up at Jareth's mother for help.

"My boy found her so charming, he had to bring her here."

"I can't see why. A mortal... Make any sense to you?"

"None at all." I smiled sweetly.

"Maybe he didn't like the range of antiques he had a selection from with you girls."

"What?" I nodded.

"You heard me." A few girls backed away, a few more laughed, and even more covered their mouths with their fans, gossiping. I smiled at the woman.

"Antiques?" I nodded, and, like a flash of lightning, she was over the long table, grabbing my throat, and busting me into the bookshelf. "Say that again. I dare you." Most of the girls were fanning themselves.

"Old... Woman..." Her eyes flickered like fire.

* * *

JARETH'S POV

* * *

"Okay... A hundred America goes down first... Starting with Hawaii. Lots of volcano " The king of the Phoenixes shook his head.

"No way. Uh... Hati. They already have zombies." He glanced over to the king of the Zombies. "No offence."

"Goblin king. Your bet?" I looked at the map.

"America... California. Too many fault lines. It's just going to fall right into the ocean." They nodded, laughing, and I took a shot.

"JARETH!" I looked towards the door.

"Mother?"

"You too Charles!" She ran out, and we followed after her. We got into the other library, and the back bookshelf had no books on it, the queen of Fire was calmly sipping her tea, and Sarah was pulled onto a table, bleeding from a head wound.

"Bloody hell!" I ran over to Sarah.

"She's alright. Diandra got pissed off. Sarah called her an old woman." A few of the girls smirked, but the temperature got higher in the room. The queen of Ice cooled it down.

"I should of warned her..."

"Jareth, honey, there's nothing you could possibly say to warn her... She's new to all of this... She doesn't know anyone."

"You know... I read it's human nature for them to insult each other and not mean it." A few women gasped.

"That's just weird." I pulled up a chair, and sat by Sarah. I held her hand, stroking her bloodied hair, while Charles took Diandra to watch the end.

"You know, Jareth, since we're at your castle, why don't you just take her up to her room?" I nodded, and I carried her bridal style out, and up into her room. I washed her bloody hair in the sink, and laid a towel down on her pillows. I thought for a moment.

"Would she get mad if..." I tilted my head, and shrugged. I stripped her, putting her under the covers. _And now let's NOT think about what you just saw. _I laughed to myself.

I drifted on and off, until I heard her mumbling. "Oh god..." I helped her sit up.

"Uh... Look down, love." Her squinted eyes looked down, and widened. She blushed, pulling the blanket up. "You know this is the second time you've almost died, and you've been here for two weeks?"

"I'm naked under here, you know." I raised my eyebrows.

"You're going to change the subject by offering sex?"

She closed her eyes again, yawning. "Yep." I laughed. "Okay. That's a no... What the hell was she anyway?"

"Fire." Sarah snorted. "Really. I'm the king of Goblins, she's the queen of Fire. There's a king of Fire too."

"What all is there?"

"Everything. The Greek gods, Roman gods, even God... God. The elements. Immortals. And every creature you can imagine." She started snoring. "And that's obviously boring..."


	8. Unplanned Surprises

**Author's Note: **Happy holidays everyone! :)

* * *

"Jareth?" Sarah knocked on my door. "I can't... I can't sleep. I keep on... Thinking about... Day zero." I nodded, scooting over, and raising my blanket up. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." She smiled, crawling in with me. "You shouldn't of trusted Diandra..."

"It wasn't her fault."

"Yes. It totally wasn't her fault she showed you your family dying." Sarah squirmed. "Oh, come on honey."

"It wasn't. It was my fault I trusted her at all." She turned back to face me. "I never noticed this... In the dark... Your pupils are the same size..." She giggled as I kissed her. "I... Have a question. Are we like... Dating?"

"I'd say we're courting. In a rather untraditional way, of course, but... Yes." She laughed. "Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Does the offer from day zero still stand?" She laughed.

"I was under the impression you were old-fashioned." I smiled, and kissed her nose.

"I am. Technically, you're the queen." She raised a brow.

"Really? When did that happen?" I shrugged.

"The day you got here."

"And I didn't get a ceremony?" She faked offence.

"I guess we can do that. Sometime. It's like you're not really married until you have the ceremony though. That's why I said we were courting."

"Ahh." Her head settled against my chest, and my arms came naturally around her waist. "You make a comfortable pillow."

"I know something that makes an even more comfortable pillow." She grabbed my hand, knowing where I was heading.

"No."

"Okay..." I put my hand on the small of her back. I moved it down a little. "Squeeze squeeze." She laughed, hitting my chest.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without gloves." She grabbed my hand. "Cold hands, warm heart." She grinned at me, and taking my large hands in her tiny ones, she held them together, on her breast. "So, I guess this means I'm sleeping in here from now on." I laughed lightly.

* * *

I watched her get out of bed, and put her shirt on. "Going bra-less today huh?" She hit my chest.

"No, I'm going to bathe, which you probably should do too." I got out of bed, and hugged her from behind.

"How about I get in the tub with you?"

"No." She smiled at me, and got one of the big, fluffy white towels, walking to the bathroom.

"Fine!" I got dressed, and went down to the throne room.

* * *

Ginger's POV

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I rolled my eyes, crossing my legs. "What if it's positive?" I stood up, held Sarah still, and slapped her. "OW!"

"You deserve it." She paused, looking at me.

"How on EARTH do I deserve this?"

"Earth is gone, honey." She glared at me, looking down at the machine.

"I know..." She hit her hand on the table. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't do that. The prick spot will start to bleed again." She nodded, sucking on her finger.

"You know, we should have asked Aphrodite. She seemed pretty chill."

"It doesn't work that way." She nodded, but almost fainted when she looked at the machine. I looked at the tiny screen. "Positive. So... I guess that means..." Her hands dropped to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Her lips went white.

* * *

"Well, you're definitely pregnant." I nodded at Asclepius.

"Thanks. Anyone you can get us in with?" He checked Sarah's pulse.

"You know who. And you know who won't be happy." I nodded, smiling.

"He doesn't know, right?"

"Not as far as I know." I grabbed Sarah's hand, leading her out.

"Thanks Asclepius." He nodded, letting us out.

"Who won't be happy?" I shushed her as we headed to Hera's room. "I can't believe we're in the Greek god's castle..." I shushed her again.

"Hera?" I knocked. "May we come in?" She opened her door, and, hugging me, she looked at Sarah.

"Who's this?"

"This is Sarah."

"The new goblin queen, how exciting!" She offered Sarah a pomegranate, to which she declined.

"Not exactly. We figured the goddess of marriage could help us with an issue." Hera nodded "Uh... She's kind of pregnant..." I scratched the back of my head. "And they're not married, and we're wondering... How to break the news..."

"I've got to see this. How many goblins he sends through the roof." We laughed, and Sarah gulped.

* * *

JARETH'S POV

* * *

"Okay. What's going on?" Ginger, Hera, Konohanasakuya-hime, Mother, and Lilith stared at me.

Konohanasakuya-hime laughed. "Lilith and I wanted to come. See how you react." Lilith played with the arms on Konohanasakuya-hime's kimono, laughing.

"You're the one who was naked with a snake." Lilith glared at me, and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Hera and I are here to give you some big news." Sarah stepped up to my throne.

"Uh... Remember day zero... When I offered uh..." I nodded, smiling. "Well, remember when we actually..." I nodded again. "Well, uh..."

"Jareth! We need to have t_he talk._" Sarah groaned, sitting down on the arm of my throne. "Okay. So, when a man and woman love each other very much-" I started laughing. "Excuse me. Thank you." I nodded. "So, when a man and a woman love each other very much, all of the woman's family dies, and they sleep together." I laughed even more, while Sarah glared. "Well, when two people sleep together, there's a chance the girl gets knocked up, and there's a chance she doesn't. Well..." Mother laughed. "Guess what?" I stopped laughing, and Sarah bit her lip.

"And then the girl brings her friends so they can watch you get angry, 'cause you turn red, and it's funny." I glared at Ginger.

"Come on girls, let's leave them alone." They started walking out.

"Not-" I looked at Sarah. "You." I beckoned her closer, after the girls and the goblins had cleared out. "So, is this true?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a question or a statement." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I shrugged. "Yes. I'm pregnant? Happy? You know, the least you could do is show a little appreciation. Oh, but, no."

"Let's see. You told Ginger, a Greek goddess, a Japanese goddess, a demon and my MOTHER before you told me!" I stood up abruptly, and Sarah staggered back in fear.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were going to react... Well, like you're reacting now." She sighed. "I know it's not fa-"

"Don't even finish that." She was walking backwards, toward the wall, and I was stalking her.

"I know it's not fair for me to tell you last, but I told Ginger, so she got me the test, so then we talked to Hera, and Ginger told your mother, who told Konohanasakuya-hime and Lilith! It's not my fault!" She jumped a little as she backed into the wall. We were practically pressed against each other.

"Really?" She nodded, frightened at my tone.

"So uh... I guess this means I'm back in the guest room, huh?" I pressed my lips to hers violently. "So is that a no?"


	9. I Take It Back

**Author's Note: **Happy 2013 to everyone who's already there, and if you're not, read this again at midnight! Please, have a happy and safe holiday. :)

* * *

Sarah's POV

* * *

"I just... Don't see why he's so mad." I pet Ludo's fur.

"He's mad you told me before him." Elizabeth took a drag off of her cigarette.

"No, he's just a little ass." I smiled at Hoggle.

"He's not that bad."

"Yeah, and he has to be damn good in the sack for Sarah to fuck 'em." Elizabeth laughed as Ginger took a drag.

"I don't want to hear about that..."

"I do!" Konohanasakuya-hime laughed. "Story time!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay fine. On a scale of one to ten..."

I thought. "Nine."

"Gimme that." Elizabeth took a huge drag, and I doubled over. "Yeah. You're going to like it when I sleep with your son, and then discuss it in front of you."

"Oh god. This is awkward, isn't it?" I laughed. "I didn't realize..."

"Honey, it's fine."

"Still gross." I giggled at Hoggle.

"Sarah... Baby?" I nodded, rubbing Ludo's back again.

"Yeah."

"How far along are you now?" I shrugged.

"One month? Two? All I know is Jareth's still pissed."

"How the... You're around twenty weeks." I looked sick.

"Really?" Ginger nodded, laughing. "Wait... That means I can figure out the sex?"

"I guess. Does Jareth want to know?" I shrugged.

"Hand me a rock." They threw me a few pebbles, and I threw them at the window. Jareth popped his head out. "Jare, can I find out the sex of the baby?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sure." I smiled, and made a heart sign with my hands.

"Now how?"

"Vampires can see through skin." I raised my eyebrows at Ginger. "It's true! Do you want me to?"

"Uh... Sure." I raised my shirt over the small bump, while she and Elizabeth stared at it.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth squealed.

"Girl." Ginger smiled at me. "Or, you know, two." My jaw dropped the slightest, while Konohanasakuya-hime and Lilith squealed, and Hoggle groaned.

* * *

Back in the throne room, where Jareth had set up a second throne for me, we were sitting, both somewhat bored. "Do you want to know?" I smiled at him, and he returned and empty gaze. "We know." I smiled again. Most of the goblins were asleep, the girls had gone to their separate kingdoms, and the candles glew in the dark room.

"I think it's time to go to bed." I sighed getting up. He got up to, and I walked to the middle of the room, next to the pit.

"Come on Jare." He walked after me, curiously, and I smiled. I grabbed both his hands. He tried to squirm away. "No." He sighed. "Jareth." He looked into my eyes. "Girl..." I placed one of his hands on one side of my stomach.

"Girl?"

"And... Girl." I placed his other hand on the other side. He looked at my stomach, and then back at me. "Twins."

He stammered a bit. "I still don't forgive you... But... Twins?" I nodded, biting my lip. He pulled me into a big hug. "Twins..." He laughed a bit.

* * *

Jareth's POV

* * *

"Jareth." I turned over, and Sarah hit me. "JARETH!" I looked at her, groggily.

"Wha-hat?"

"I think... I think that was my water breaking." I eyes widened, all tiredness out.

"And... And you're sure?" She nodded, the blood running out of her face. "I'll get Ginger, you fill the tub." She nodded, getting out of bed. I helped her, and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you." She laughed.

"Love you too." She waddled into the bathroom.

In a few hours, Ginger and Mother were here. Ginger went in with Sarah in the bathroom, and mother sat in the bedroom with me. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly? Not at all." I sighed. "I mean... Listen to her. I've never felt more... Helpless. I've always liked to be in control, but to listen to her in there... Screaming from something _I _did to her... It's just... Horrible." I was tearing myself to pieces, and mother could tell. "I feel like a terrible father saying this... But I don't think I could love _anything _that caused her so much pain." Sarah's screaming had morphed into crying, and I put my head in my hands.

"Elizabeth." Mother patted me on the back, and went in the bathroom. They were in there for about fifteen minutes. "Jare? You have company." I walked into the bathroom, and mother and Ginger shut the door, leaving Sarah and I alone.

"Hey." Her voice cracked. "Do you want to... You know... Hold them?" She looked hopefully as I took my gloves off, and grabbed one of the babies, wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. I parted it away from her head, and she stirred. Her perfect little round face, her bright blue eyes, her little button nose, and her perfectly pink little lips. "And she looks just like her. Identical, really. But she has my eyes, brown." I looked, and, sure enough, the one she was holding had brown eyes, the only difference.

"What are their names?" She shrugged. "What was your mother's name?"

"Alice, but I don't think that-"

"Alice is a lovely name." She smiled at me. "And for a middle name?"

"Her middle name was Victoria." I nodded.

"Alice Victoria Jones. Now, which one?" Sarah nodded.

"This one. My mother had brown eyes, and I can almost see her in her face..." I smiled at Sarah, but she was too busy looking at Alice.

"Another name?" I thought for a moment.

"Do you have one?"

"Well, uh, I may have... One... But uh... It's not..." Sarah placed her hand on my shoulder. "Madeline Yvette." She smiled at me.

"Does that name have any significance?"

"Not really... Uh, Madeline, for my younger sister who lived in the mortal world, during the fifteen hundreds, and Yvette for her uh, partner, that they both got stoned for."

"That sounds significant to you. And anything that is significant to you is significant to me." She ran her finger over Madeline's head. "Madeline?" She opened her wide eyes, and looked at Sarah. "It suits her." I smiled at her. My _daughter. _Mother and Hera came back in.

"You take it back now Jareth?" I nodded, smiling to the little girl.

"Take what back?" I smiled at Sarah, and then back down at Madeline.


	10. Yellow Submarine

"Sarah. Eat it." She shook her head.

"It looks gross!" I rolled my eyes.

"You have to eat the ambrosia if you want to be immortal." Sarah sighed, eating it. "You're worse than the kids." Sarah smiled, rolling her eyes, and I kissed her nose.

"So when do the kids become immortal?" I shrugged.

"Whenever they want. It morphs you into looking around thirty, and then you age about a year for every million you live, so, you don't age up that quickly."

"So, if they ate some today, they'd be five..."

"But look thirty, yes." She looked exasperated. "It's very tricky."

"Wait..." She laughed, looking up at me. "Those people at the ball... Were they the kings and queens?"

"Congratulations Sarah. It took you what, six years? Five years to figure it out?" She shoved my shoulder. "What?"

"Don't make fun of me..." She pouted, and I kissed her quickly on the lips. "Meow." I rolled my eyes.

"Mum!" The girls ran in, still in their school uniforms, and jumped up with us, on the single throne. "Daddy!"

"Hey!" Sarah scooted off of me, and let me hold Madeline. They still looked exactly alike, all except for their eyes. The same blonde hair, in the same haircut. "How was school?"

"It was... It was fun!"

"Yeah! They had.. They had lunch. And it was fish." Madeline laughed. "It was good."

"Well, that's good. Do you have any work?" They thought, and Alice pulled her bag out. "Spelling."

"Well, let's see what type of spelling." Sarah took the paper. "Alpahabet. Well, you two know that by now, right?" Alice shook her head.

"YEAH! A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, elemenope, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z." Sarah smirked to me.

"I believe that one big letter is l, m, n, o, p. All separated." Alice's brow furrowed, and I snickered.

* * *

"I can't sleep." Madeline stuck her head in our door. "Daddy?" Sarah hit my shoulder, and I got up. I picked her up, and carried her into the hall by her room.

"In the town, where I was born, lived a man... Who sailed the sea. And he told us of his life, in the land of submarines. So we sailed up to the sun... 'Till we found the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves, in our yellow submarine." She was starting to snore softly. "We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine." I smiled as she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, and I silently walked into her room, and tucked her into bed. I kissed her and Victoria on the head, and slowly walked back to Sarah and my bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled blindly, and curled into me after I got in bed. "You know you're a really good dad right? The girls love you." I smiled as Sarah fell asleep too.

* * *

"Who's taking care of the castle?" I shrugged, looking through the leaves at Sarah.

"Don't think about that. Think about this world... This beautiful world... All it is is forest. Tree-houses in several trees." Sarah laughed, looking up.

"Oh! There's one!" She scurried up the tree, and I shimmed up after her. We scooted in the tiny door, and surprisingly, the treehouse could fit several people. "I still can't believe we have to go to their school..."

"We're the only royal parents. We're talking about daily struggles."

"Jare... We're in a treehouse, and we don't know who's running the city." I shrugged.

"Not that hard, I guess." We laughed, and I played with her shoulder length brunette hair. At least she had time for it to grow this much when she cut it all off. The girls just loved to grab her hair. We looked out the big window, just watching the wildlife.

"Who rules this place?"

"Mother Earth." She nodded. "This part is just a regular forest, but there's beaches, deserted islands... Everything. Every creature is here, nothing has gone extinct."

"I can see a panda?"

"Yes," I laughed out, "you can see a panda. They're in their own habitat though. Keep them away from predators."

"We should go see... I don't know." She laughed. "I guess it's almost time to go to the school..." She scooted closer to me. "Or we could have a quicky up here." She laughed as I raised my eyebrows.

* * *

"Alright..." We looked at the crowd of wide-eyed kindergartners. "Any questions?" Most of the hands shot up, and Sarah looked sick to her stomach. "Anyone except our daughters?" I laughed as Madeline and Alice's hands lowered down. "You, vampire child in the front."

"Are goblins ugly?" I looked at Sarah.

"Yes." I smirked at her directness. "Boy next to Madeline."

"Are... Do you guys have, like, crowns?"

"No, we don't. That would be a nice addition." Sarah smiled at me. I looked around. "Uh... Purple shirt."

"My mummy said the goblin king should be ashamed, bringing a mortal here, and having kids." Sarah's jaw dropped the slightest.

"Lovely. Boy next to her." She snorted.

"I forgot my question... But she's pretty." Sarah laughed.

"Thank you, I think so too." I kissed her quickly, and the heads in the small crowd turned.

"Now, does anyone have any questions as to what the royal family does?" The hands fell down. "Nothing?" The crowd was silent. "Okay. Snack time!" The TA took them out onto the playground, and the teacher gave Sarah and I a few cookies to snack on.

"Thank you." Sarah nibbled on one.

"Now, if you wouldn't mine... I would like to ask a few questions. I'm supposed to write a report for the school board, that's the only way we can get a speaker, and they didn't really ask any good questions." I nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay, first question. Can you run me over a normal day?" I glanced at Sarah.

"Uh... I get up, get the kids to school, wake Jareth up..."

"And then we wait in the throne room until the kids come home. They usually run in, hug us, and run up to their room. We stay in there for a few more hours, until about seven, we eat, get the kids in bed, go back to the throne room, and at about midnight, after the goblins have gone to bed, we go too." The teacher nodded.

"What do you usually do in the throne room?" I shrugged.

"Paper work, most of the time. Sarah usually helps me with that, when the royals are preparing for a meeting." Sarah agreed.

"Yeah. Usually." The teacher smiled, continuing asking questions until the children came back in.


	11. Africa

**Author's Note: **Wow. You know, with this story, I promised not to make as many author's notes... Yeah, that happened. :D

My friend posted her fiction! It was good. And it's supposed to get... You know... *Looks around, and leans in close to your ear whispering.* Dirty.

I can't remember it's name, but her name is Back Veiled Swan. I think. I don't know, just go to the M rated section, and if you see anything like that, read it.

Unless you're like me.

I can watch a hardcore porno, but I blush, start to giggle uncontrollably, and have to close my computer lid when I read an M rated story. Even teen rated sometimes. I remember this one where it talked about Jareth dressing like Frank-n-Furter, and it made me horribly embarrassed... And I was alone.

Oh, and I forgot, this is the last chapter! :(

But don't worry! I'll be posting another fic that is not related to this one in anyway sometime soon! Yay!

* * *

"Bye you guys!" Sarah and I hugged the girls, and they left to the vampire kingdom. "Have fun with grand-mum!" We sat back down in our thrones, her on my lap, as always. Her throne was barely sat in.

"The kids are gone for the whole weekend right?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I guess they are." A wicked grin spread over her face, and she looked at the watch. "Thirty minutes. I nodded, and she ran out of the throne room. "Jareth." She called over the intercom, lowering the pitch of her voice. "You can come now. Up to the room, that is." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Alright. Sarah and I are going to be in our room for a little while. Knock before you enter." They started laughing, and I glared. "QUIET!" They shut up, and I laughed a little, grabbing a bottle of campaign. I looked around for a little while, walked to the kitchen, and got the chocolate covered strawberries. "Heh, heh..." I walked to the door. "Sarah?"

"Enter."

I stepped in, and staggered back a little. "Holy shit."

"Lock the door." Sarah walked slowly over to me, like a tigress stalking her pray, and grabbed the food. "We don't need these... As of yet." She waked over to the end table, and, bending down, showing everything, she laid them down.

"You look... Very nice." She grinned at me, and I looked at her schoolgirl uniform.

"Oh... But I'm not nice. I've been a bad girl... A very bad girl." She placed her petite little hands on my chest, and looked into my eyes.

"How bad?"

She bit her lip, and started unbuttoning her top. She took out the ascot. "Why don't you judge that... But first lets get you out of those tights."

* * *

"Sarah... Sarah..." I rocked her back and forth, and her wide brown eyes opened. "Today's the day. We're going back to the Aboveground. Do you want to go?"

"What do you think?" I laughed. "There's no way I can stay here with those bitches."

"I know exactly what you mean." She got dressed, we ate, and then transported ourselves above ground.

"Oh my god..." Sarah and I looked at the desolate environment. "It's like they just... Disappeared " And it was. The streets were empty, a few cars, here and there, but they had no people. The strange thing was that there were piles of clothes everywhere. "Was it... A rapture?" She took my hand, trembling, and we began to walk to the designated meeting place.

"It couldn't be. The gods would have notified us." We walked into the deserted white house. "Hello." They nodded, clearly as stressed out as we were. "Any ideas as to what to make of this?" They shook their heads, and Sarah and I took our seats.

"Any ideas as to find out what happened?" We all shrugged. "This makes no since. We saw the ruins!"

"I know. They were on fire, sunk into the ground..."

"This is fucking with me, man." We were silent. "Do you think there's anything in here?" We shrugged, fanning out all over the house.

"YOU GUYS!" We ran back to the oval office. "Look at this."

_Mr. President-_

_The plan has been working out smoothly. Our orbit should run for five years, while the bodies are frozen. The bodies have been through the necessary training of the five years the world was dying. I have maintained the masquerade of my acting career. The others have kept their masquerades up. My daughter was ten the last time I ever saw her. Sarah Williams. Let her be protected, please. Get the suits, take her to a safe place, freeze her._

_-Alice Williams_

"That's... That's my mother's handwriting."

"Sarah?" Her lips had turned white. "I need a chair!" They rolled a chair over, and I sat her down in it. "Sarah. Did you know your mother was involved in this?" She shook her head slowly.

"Well, her mother's still alive. We know that." I nodded. "ALRIGHT! Everyone, search the room, Jareth... Sit with Sarah." I nodded.

"You guys." They rushed over to the desk. "Do those look like coordinates to anyone else?" They inputted them in a map. "In front of the Smithsonian... Is there a date?" I craned my neck to the desk, looking at them.

"Yesterday." We exchanged frightened glances, before dashing out. We made our way over, and wandered around.

"HELLO?" We wandered around, before we heard movement. "Are you a human?" Some people stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sarah looked around, squinted, and stepped forward. "Not one more step girly."

"Alice?" The woman took a step back.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Sarah." A range of emotions went over Alice's face, before she lunged at Sarah.

Before we knew it, around a hundred people came out of the shadows, some holding others back. "LET'S STAY CALM!" Zeus stepped forward.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Zeus. You are not to hurt any of these people. We are not to hurt any of you. Bring Sarah forward." She was passed back outwards the front of the crowd, and clung onto me tight. "Now, Alice." Her mother stepped forward. At the speed of light, she dashed the gap to Sarah.

"How'd you... Do that?"

"The genes they injected us with. Are you really my daughter?" I looked into both of their eyes, and they were identical.

"You two look like it." Alice nodded.

"I'm... Sorry I left." I smiled, as they hugged awkwardly.

I took Alice's hand. "I _knew_ I could do this more traditionally. I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Alice looked at both of us.

"Oh... Okay?" Sarah squealed, latching onto her neck. Alice staggered back.

"I named one of my daughters after you..."

"I have... Grandchildren?" Sarah nodded at her mother, and she broke into a smile. "I'd like to see them sometime."

* * *

"May I have this dance, my most beautiful bride?" Sarah smiled at me, granting me her hand. "That dress is even more beautiful now." She smiled, looking down at her ball gown.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I wonder how Mom's doing..."

"Shh, love. Don't think about that."

"I'm sorry... It's just..." She laid her head on my shoulder. "I miss her. We should have invited her."

"We couldn't. It's against the law. I'm sorry honey." She smiled.

"It's okay."

"DADDY!" Sarah and I looked down at the girls. "We wanna dance." I smiled at Sarah, she took Alice, and I took Madeline. I put her on my shoes, and we spun around in circles. She giggled the whole time, and I picked her up.

"I love you!" She leaned her head back laughing as she heard the song.

"Love you too, Daddy!" I walked over to Sarah, wrapping my arm around her waist, and I pecked her on the lips.

"Wanna dance?" She grinned.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_  
_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_  
_She's coming in 12:30 flight_  
_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_  
_I stopped an old man along the way,_  
_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_  
_He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, It's waiting there for you_

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_  
_As they grow restless longing for some solitary company_  
_I know that I must do what's right_  
_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_  
_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa_  
_I bless the rains down in Africa_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

Sarah grinned up at me, and I kissed her. "You absolutely have power over me."


End file.
